Cute Love
by gudiyaali16
Summary: Cute on-shots about Nanofate and the MGLN girls... Ratings may change... please enjoy and review lots...


SHORT THEMES ABOUT NANOFATE AS MANY AS I CAN WITH DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF THEIR LIFE LIKE WHILE BEING KIDS OR IN MGLN, SCHOOL LIFE OR MARRIED LIFE…

I DO NOT OWN MAGICAL GIRLS LYRICAL NANOHA…

CHAPTER ONE

1. THE ONE I LOVE

Fate could feel the morning wind on her face as she ran across the field in the cold of the winter. It was six in the morning and Fate was out for a jog, to flex her muscles. Fate had been running for half an hour now and it was getting tiring. Fate came to a stop and tried to catch her breath for a brief moment.

I am seriously losing my touch. I practically look like a grandma right now. Fate pondered on it for a moment and resumed her training. After running a few more laps she saw a ball of pink energy coming straight down on something and knowing all too well who it was ran towards the source of the energy ball. Fate reached some bushes and hid behind them and there she saw her. The person she had admired ever since she got her new life, the person who she knew she was in love with. The angel to plague her dreams and her savior, Nanoha Takamachi.

While Fate was daydreaming, Nanoha was practicing her usual tricks with the energy ball to turn the tin can over as many times as she possibly could. After one last shot, Nanoha went shot the can with so much force that it was knocked into the trash bin. The 15 year old Nanoha sighr=ed and went over to the bench on which lay her water bottle and a towel. She started drinking from the water bottle when all of a sudden she heard rustling from the nearby bushes. Nanoha carefully put down the bottle, scanned the area with Raising Hearts help, and found that a magical source was coming from behind the bushes. Not wanting to be ambushed Nanoha quickly formed an energy ball in one hand and shot it towards the bushes and never realized who's magical signature it was until she heard a scream so very familiar.

Fate was still daydreaming and never saw the pink orb coming towards her but when she did it was too late to put up a shield and she was hit brutally in the left shoulder. After she regained herself, she found Nanoha leaning next to her with a worried look on her face. Fate tried to sit up but the pain in her shoulder was excruciating. Nanoha held a hand to Fate's left shoulder and helped her to the bench and held her towel to Fate's wound, which was now slightly bleeding. Fate saw the look on Nanoha's face and knew all too well what the ace was thinking.

"Nanoha I'm fine it's alright" fate was trying not to sound too dramatic but a finch after her sentence made Nanoha glare at her and Fate knew she was being told to be quite. After tendind to Fate's shoulder Nanoha sat down beside Fate and that's when Fate saw tears in those beautiful violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Fate-Chan," Nanoha was crying now and Fate was starting to feel bad. Fate did not say anything but took Nanoha's hand in her and intertwined their action made Nanoha look up at Fate and Fate saw the cute twin blush mounted on Nanoha's cheeks. Now Fate was blushing as well. Violet stared at burgundy and burgundy stared at violet. Nanoha quickly looked away and blushed al the more.

"Hey its okay I shouldn't have snuck up at you like that so you shouldn't be apologizing" When Nanoha looked at fate she saw Fate holding her ears and apologizing with her eyes.

"Hey I'm the one that blasted you so I'm the one that should do the apologizing" and Nanoha finally gave birth to an argument.

"But you did it out of self-defense so it okay and also now I know I do not need to be around you 24/7 to protect you" Nanoha chuckled at the words Fate said and sighed.

"But what were you doing sneaking up on me like that, huh Fate-Chan" Nanoha had a grin on her face and Fate was shrinking back in fear of what might happen to her and the worst of it would be Starlight Breaker.

"Well I was passing by and saw you so I thought why not see you practice and here I am now luckily alive" Fate murmured the part. Nanoha was glancing into the sky that was now blue and just the color Nanoha loved.

"Yeah I come here almost every day at this time to practice so I would be in perfect shape while in battle" Nanoha never realized the gaze she was receiving from Fate.

"You know I think we should go home after all we do have school to attend after an hour or so" Nanoha stood up and held out her hand to Fate who took it and stood up as well. When they had to go their separate ways Nanoha started going with Fate, which really confused the blonde.

"Isn't your house that way" Fate only received a nod in response. "So why are you following me".

"I should at least take responsibility and help you get home after I hit you like that" Fate was about to protest but she saw the determination in Nanoha's eyes and held back.

After reaching their destination Fate turned to Nanoha to thank her but was surprised when a pair of lips crashed her own. Fate had to take her time to register in what was happening and when she did Nanoha had already removed her lips from Fate's and was now facing the ground. Fate saw tears well up in Nanoha's eyes and lifted her chin.

"Why are you crying" Fate could only stand there looking confused.

"Because I just did something that would make you hate me, so please don't hate me Fate-Chan" At Nanoha's confession Fate finally looked relieved and smiled down at Nanoha. Fate lifted Nanoha's head and her one hand cupped Nanoha's cheek. Nanoha looked up at Fate and met the burgundy eyes she loved so much . Fate started leaning in and her gaze shifted between Nanoha's eyes and her lips. Nanoha taking it all in and seeing Fate now teasing her, grabbed Fate's shirt from the front and kissed her hard on the lips. Fate once again found her mind blanked out, but after a few second she responded back with full force. Eventually both of them had to break apart for air.

"I …I love you ,Fate-Chan, I just can't take it any longer, it hurt when I see someone else talk to you, I just could not bear with that" Fate was stunned at the outburst but happy at the confession. But then Fate realized that she had felt the same all along and that she also felt a ting of jealousy in her heart whenever she saw someone, especially Yunno talking to Nanoha.

"Nanoha i…." Fate was looking into Nanohas violet eyes and knew if she did not answer soon Nanoha was either going to faint or burst out crying and might even starlight break someone.

"I love you too, Nanoha" And one again Fate found herself being kissed by Nanoha but their happy moment was ruined by the sound of a throat clearing. Fate and Nanoha broke away fast and looked at the source and saw Lindy standing in the door way with a wide grin on her face.

Lindy saw everything from the doorway and was happy for the two of them. But lindy knew when to break them apart and so she did.

"Now come on inside Fate, I think you two have done enough for today." Lindy was clearly teasing the little girls now who were blushing ever so cutely.

"Wait I have to say something else as well" Fate turned towards Nanoha and was ready to tell her something even if it was in front of her mother.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Nanoha" Nanoha looked at Lindy who was blushing as well and giggling and then back at Fate who was still waiting for an answer. Tears welled up in Nanoha's eyes and she jumped at Fate wrapping her arms around Fate and kissing her again.

"yes, yes, yes" Nanoha was clearly happy by the way she had just replied.

"Well congratulations you two but I should remind you that you girls have school in an hour and you have to go home Nanoha dear" Lindy could still see how jumpy Nanoha still was and she hated to ruin their moment but still the girls had school.

"Yes I'm going now bye." Nanoha turned around and left running and jumping in the air.

"Are you going to come inside or do you plan on going after her and claiming her" Lindy was clearly enjoying seeing her daughter turn into a tomato.

"MOM" Fate yelled out to let the whole neighborhood to hear but she knew her mother meant well.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ….. PLEASE REVIEW… MY FIRST STORY ABOUT NANOFATE….

SORRY FOR THE MESSUP GUYS….


End file.
